


Team OC's Oneshot Collection

by AlloyisArtTrash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Hybrids, I need death, If you like it then ok, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Protection, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, This story might be cringe, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Useless Gays, Useless Lesbians, almost everyone is gay, asshole characters, depressed character, might, slight language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlloyisArtTrash/pseuds/AlloyisArtTrash
Summary: A bunch of oneshots on me and my friends OC's.





	1. Crushs

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to suck.

Pandora, it should be noted, had the biggest crush on Alloy.

It was obvious why, she just looked so damn beautiful! The way her brown hair was always flowing in the wind, her red reptilian tail flicking back and forth, the way her wolf ears would move depending on her feelings, her bright red eyes that would always shine, her bold confidence and determination, and her muscles, oh God, her muscles. She could go on for hours and hours about why she looked amazing.

At first she kept this crush a secret from everyone, including the people who are trustworthy. She didn't know how her friends would react to her being lesbian. Hell, she didn't even know if Alloy liked girls too!

Because of this, every time someone would tease about her liking Alloy, she would panic. Until, they actually found out she liked Alloy. Then, utter chaos let loose. Of course, Pandora learned that they wouldn't tell unless she needed them to do it, which was a huge relief for her.

"Pam!" She screamed out once after coming home from college. "What is it, nerd?" Pam, her brother responded. Pandora looked around, finding no one else there. "I'm going to tell her today! But I don't know how!" Was the response he got. Pam sputtered on the soda he was drinking. "What?" He asked, dumbfounded. "Really? I mean, no offence, but, I don't think you're going to able to say a word without turning into a blushing mess!" He exclaimed, earning him a glare from Pandora. "Why do you think I'm going to you first?" She asked, Pam shrugged. "I need advice." She finished, a little bit more shyly than before.

Pam grinned at her. "Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fuck." Alloy just laid her head down on the table, looking at the letter she had just re-read for the thousandth time checking for mistakes. The letter was for Pandora, and she was freaking out to make it perfect.

Alloy was finally going to confess her feelings to Pandora, the girl she had been admiring for quite a while. But the only way that she could do it without her confidence draining was through a damn letter. Not what she wanted.

Pandora, to Alloy, was absolutely adorable. Her raven hair she would always have put up in a ponytail, her paper-white skin that would glow under the sunlight, her purple eyeris' in grey eyes, the way that she was usually shy but, when she tries, she becomes an unstoppable train of words. She was just, so adorable!

All of her feelings for her were expressed in this letter.

She was about to go over to put this in the mailbox, when she heard a message go through on her phone. She checked it and felt the blood drain from her face. It read: 

_"Yo! Alloy, I'm going to go over to visit, I need to tell you somthin!!!"_

It was from Pandora. Pandora was coming over to her house, and she looked like a mess.

"CRAP!" She cried out, rushing over to her closet, looking for something that wasn't her damn tank top. Settling on her black T-shirt. She then spent the entire time until Pandora arrived cleaning her place.

By the time she was done, Pandora arrived minutes later. With a nervous pit in her stomach, Alloy walked over to the door and opened it. She was met with a back-crushing hug from Pandora. "Heya Alloy!" The raven-haired girl chirped out. "H-hi?" Was all Alloy could say, after all, she was still being crushed by Pandora. Pandora let go and Alloy was allowed to breath again.

"Soooooooo~ why are you here?" Alloy asked, trying not to be to blunt. "Oh, I'm here to tell you something important..." she hesitated. "What is it?" The brunette asked. Pandora looked nervously at her hands, a blush forming on her cheeks. "W-well... you see... uhmm..." She tried to find the right way to word what she was going to say. "I-I LIKE YOU OKAY?! I LIKE YOU A LOT!" Pandora yelled out before she hid her face with her trembling hands.

Alloy stood there speechless, a blush evident on her cheeks. She looked at the letter she had on her table and she went to get it. She then pulled Pandora's hands from her face and put the letter in her hand. Pandora looked at the letter and opened it. As she was reading it, her blush started extending to her ears. Once she was done, she looked up at Alloy, who was looking away and crossing her arms while blushing.

"Alloy," She started, Alloy flinched at her name. "do you, mean this?" The raven-haired girl asked. Alloy gulped, sweating slightly. "Do you mean what you said?" She asked back. Pandora looked at her with a soft expression. "Of course. Why would I lie about that?" She answered back. "You just answered your first question." Alloy responded.

Pandora laughed a little, and the sound alone calmed a few nerves Alloy had. "I liked you for a very long time... I still can't believe that we both had the same idea of telling the other person on the same day!" Alloy looked over at her. She walked up to her and extended her arms, and Pandora hugged her again, only this hug was full of understanding, and tenderness.

Pandora looked up at Alloy and did something that shut off Alloy's brain. She pressed her lips against the others and pulled her closer. Alloy's brain took a few seconds to register what was happening, and soon, she was kissing back too. The kiss was full of love.

Too bad they didn't see Pam at the doorway recording the entire thing.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alloy remembers the old days with her parents... Specifically, her mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This has angst, and I mean, a lot of it, and mentions of murder. Read at your own risk.

Alloy looked at the picture in her hands, in it stood three people, her father, a huge broad-shouldered man with copper hair, a long scaly tail, and a pair of horns protruding from his head, and her mother, a lean and tall lady with blond elegant hair, she had blue wings that appeared to be that of an angels. She looked at her mother and brought her hand up to place it over her figure in the picture. She remembered all the pain she felt the day she was announced dead. She felt her entire being trembling as she tried to hold back her tears.

It had been exactly 20 years since it had happened... 20 years since her mother died... and she still wasn't over it.

She was 7 when it happened. A very young age for something so traumatizing to happen. Jose, her brother, was 4 and Alexandra (or Alex for short) her sister, was 2.

_She was just building Legos, with her dad, laughing as he stuck them on his head. Jose and Alex were asleep in their own respective rooms, but they were still quiet in case they woke up the little devils. Her mom was in the kitchen making their lunch._

_She remembered hearing a loud shattering noise and her dad instantly looking up, his face full of worry, anger, and fear. He lept up from his spot on the floor, grabbed Alloys hand and ran into her siblings room. "Alloy," He said, looking at her with seriousness that she rarely saw on him ever "stay here, don't leave from here unless I tell you. Okay? Take care of your siblings as well..." He looked down. "If..." He hesitated, "if something bad happens, I want you to run. Grab your siblings and run. Okay?" And with that, he ran out the room, shouting out his wife's name._

_She stood there, dumbfounded, she looked over at both of her sleeping siblings, it was the only thing that could distract her from the shouts coming form the living room, from her fear and shock that she felt, from the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes._

_She suddenly heard a loud bang, like that of a gunshot, and a loud scream right after. She panicked, she took a look outside and saw blood, lots of blood. She heard her father screaming bloody murder and she instantly went back into the room, cowering in the corner._

_At one point, the screams stopped and multiple footsteps were heard leaving the house in a hurry.  
_

_Her dad came back in. He was covered in blood but at the moment it seemed that he was only trying to check if his children are okay._

_A few minutes passed and Alloy finally asked a question. "Where's mom?" Her dad stiffened at this. She tilted her head in confusion until she heard him sniffle. "Your m-mom..." He trailed off, his voice cracking. "Your m-mom got s-shot." He concluded this sentence with a loud sob. sinking down to his knees._

_Alloy stood there, unable to react. She looked at the door which lead to the now silent hallway, and she walked out. Blood was littering the floor and walls, making a horrible smell, but she kept walking. She walked into the living room, and stopped, her tears that she had been holding back, in order to see if her dad was lying, fell free. In the middle of the living room, was her mom, she was covered in blood, but Alloy saw one thing that proved she was gone. There was a bullet wound in her chest, right over her heart._

_She remembered little after that. Even as her dad called out her name, as her siblings started looking at both of them worriedly, as the paramedics and police came and asked them questions, she just stood, frozen, staring into nothing._

_She lost all her innocence in one day. A normal day._

Alloy was sobbing, but she didn't care at this point. She was supposed to be happy all the time! But she wasn't.

All because of something that happened at a young age that left her with a broken, shattered heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I feel like this one was better then the last! Even if it had more feels...


	3. Gills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pandora finds out something about her fiançe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo
> 
> this is pretty gay.
> 
> Also, I made it in Pandora’s POV cause idk

{Pandora’s POV}

 

Alloy is strange. Her body is a mix of so many animals I still find myself learning about the other species she has sometimes!

 

For example, once, while we were… um… ‘doing it’, I found that, if you pay close attention, her eye turns as black as midnight. Then I learned that she was part shark.

 

My fiançe is strange and amazing.

 

♧♢♡♤------------------------------------------♤♡♢♧

 

I walked into the living room of our house, and found Alloy sleeping on the couch. She was wearing a crop top and pants. That… is a strange mixture of clothes…?

 

Anyways, I sat down next to her and leaned down to see her face. The scar on her chin to her neck… I had gotten used to seeing that. Her black eye with the purple pupil? I was also used to seeing that.

 

Her body was perfect in every single way.

 

As I leaned back (not after giving her a kiss on the nose though), my eyes wandered over the rest of her body. Her arms were heavily scarred but also very muscular, her well built abs, and her six pack, her toned porcelain thighs, her tail… basically every part of her was solid muscle. 

 

My eyes wandered back to her belly, and I leaned down and rested my chin on her six pack. I closed my eyes and focused on her slow breathing, finding myself starting to get drowsy.

 

My hands started wandering up her sides and then they stopped when they felt something. I sat up in confusion as I felt three small groves on either side of her. Right under her ribcage…

 

Under closer inspection, I noticed that, they looked to be that of a fish's gills…  **_WAIT ALLOY HAS GILLS? HOW DID I JUST FIND THAT OUT?!?!_ **

 

After my internal freak-out, I slowly raised my hand to her gills, and slowly stroked them. Alloy's breathing went funny when I did that. I looked at her face and saw a slight blush dusting her cheeks, her ears has flipped down as well. My brain connected a few things and I smirked, curling my fingers a bit before I stroked the gills again. This time, a small purr came out of her and she shifted a little. Her face looked like she was either, uncomfortable or flustered.

 

I sat up straight and straddled her, then stroked her gills again, only this time, I made my fingers slide underneath them. Alloy finally jolted awake with a a gasp and she looked at me, her face flushed and her breathing fast. “What are you doing?!” She asked me, in her thick German accent, then looked at my hand placement. She blushed harder, but she smiled. “Heh, it looks like you've found my weak spot… good for you…” 

 

She smiled wider and looked me in the eye. “What do you mean weak spot?~” I asked her teasingly, stroking her gills again like I had before. Her breathing went funny again, and she closed her eye. She grabbed the sides of my head pulled me down and kissed me deeply. The perfect answer.

 

We didn't leave that spot for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAY.


	4. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alloy wasn't the only one affected by the death of her mother...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I'm back with sad things and more characters other than Alloy!

Jose was just with his girlfriend Alexis, on the couch and watching TV.

But he wasn't paying attention to either of them. He was trying to decipher the dream he had last night.

He wasn't even sure it was a dream. It seemed more like a memory he couldn't remember.

He saw himself and Alex, both extremely young, then Alloy and his dad running in, his dad left and Alloy stayed there, looking pale, then a far off sound, his dad walking in, Alloy leaving, his dad picking him and Alex up, then Alloy looking distant.

That was all.

He woke up in a cold sweat, not knowing why.

Alexis looked up at him, noticing his glum attitude.

"Babe, what's wrong?" She asked him, concern on her face.

"Fuck." He suddenly whispered out, holding his head in his hands.

"Jose?" She tried again, but he stayed silent.

 "No..." He said, his voice small.

He knew what it was now.

But he didn't wanna.

That dream was a flashback to the exact day his mom got killed.

Alloy had only told him she got shot, but she never went into more detail than that.

That's why his dad was covered in blood and why he started crying...

That's why Alloy was scared and why she later showed no emotion...

That's why they didn't tell him...

He said nothing but her grabbed hold of Alexis's arms, startling her but she relaxed slowly.

He curled up next to her and started shaking.

He would definitely need to talk to Alloy about this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Roblox death noise*


	5. Seeking Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has problems... even the "happy" people...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo
> 
> I'm sorry.  
> This is sad okay?  
> ;u;
> 
> Also this isnt connected to the rest of the oneshots, this is a different universe

_Why?_

_Why did she freeze?_

_She could've gotten him in that time..._

 ♧♢♡♤------------------------------------------♤♡♢♧

 Pandora was having a great time. She was at Adrianna and Steel's wedding, and everyone was acting crazy.

Case in point; Alloy opened a bottle of wine and poured it over her brothers head, causing Jose to throw  _his_ glass at her, which, of course, hit Alex instead, and soon, all the siblings were fighting.  (But it was playful. [For the most part...{At least on Alex's part...}])

But aside from that, everyone was congratulating the Newly Weds and dancing everywhere.

Pandora was happy and all, but she was having trouble concentrating. The reason? The last time she was at a wedding, it didn't end too well...

 _Because the last wedding she was at was the day her brother got murdered.._.

She shuddered at the mere memory of it, not liking to think about that at all.

Alloy had seen her suddenly tense up and pale a little more. (How can someone with paper-white skin get even paler?)

Alloy walked over to Pandora and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, babe, is everything alright? You look worried." The hybrid pointed out, looking directly into her girlfriend's eyes.

Pandora looked into concerned red and magenta eyes, which seemed to glow.

"Hah... I'm fine, just, uncomfortable..." She stated plainly. Alloy looked at her with more concern over her features, not buying it.

Pandora looked at the floor, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"The last... wedding I was at... was the day my brother Pam got murdered." She said quietly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Alloy looked at her with sad eyes. She reached up and brushed the tears from the raven haired girls face.

"I know what it's like to lose someone you love. Trust me. But you also have to wonder, would they want you to be sad?" Alloy said with a grin on her face.

Pandora grinned shyly as well.

She looked up and focused on the scar across her left eye.

She wrapped her arms around Alloy and rested her head in the crook of her neck.

Alloy hugged the smaller girl as well.

"Tonight you're going to get a reward for making me feel better~" The purple eyed girl said mischievously.

Adrianna noticed Alloy's tail and ears violently jerk, and smiled. "Looks like we won't be the only busy people tonight Steel." She said to her new husband. He looked over and grinned as well. "Those two need to get married next, otherwise they'll be doing romantic things without even being married." He replied.

"It's kinda to late too stop them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far, i havent actually written anything nsfw but i will be *cough*soon*cough*


	6. Sibling Bonding (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, an older sibling is there to help right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuuuuuuu  
>   
> This is ultra gay, it's also nsfw and it's skippable and you won't miss anything cept for sisters being gal pals!

Alex felt very weird.

She didn't know why, but she felt a strange warmth in between her legs.

She was blushing for no reason and was hot all over as well.

She twirled a strand of her purple-tipped yellow hair, thinking of what to do.

_Fuck it. I'm going to Alloy._

That choice turned out to be very  _'productive'..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alloy?"

"Alex?"

Her bigger sister stood at the door, confusion drawn over her face. She stared at Alex for a while and noticed how she rubbed her thighs together, and the blush on her cheeks.

"Oh..." She whispered out, pulling in Alex and closing the door behind her.

"Alloy what's wrong with me? I feel weird, there is this, warm feeling in my stomach, I have been blushing all day and--!" She stopped with her word-vomit when Alloy suddenly pressed her lips to hers.

Alex felt something within her stir, and grabbed onto her older sisters shoulders.

When they parted Alloy was blushing a little more than Alex was right now.

"Alloy, wha-"

"Alex, you're on you're first heat."

"What?" Alex tilted her head in confusion.

"Um..." Alloy fiddled with her fingers, the blush on her cheeks growing.

"Basically, you are horny. It's a thing hybrids have to deal with. It's a thing I have to deal with too." She explained, seeing how Alex's face turned red.

"Oh..." Alex exclaimed. "If that's the case, then-" Alex leaned down and kissed Alloy again, this time with more force.

Alloy's eyes widened but then closed and she pressed back.

Alloy's hands wandered down Alex's body and stopped at the hem of her sister's shirt. She pulled the article of clothing over her head, breaking the kiss to do so, and went to her bra this time. Alex felt her cheeks heat up, but she complied all the same.

When she was topless, Alex made a gesture to Alloy to remove her top as well. Alloy did as asked, and then went back to kissing. She led Alex to the couch and they both toppled onto it.

Alex looked down at the big difference in both of their breasts. While most people would think that Alloy had the bigger chest, she actually had a smaller chest almost like that of a guys. Hence why Alloy always had dysphoria.

Alex broke from the kiss to gain her breath and saw Alloy's face. Her entire face was red and even extending down to her chest.

Alex's hands wandered down her sides and stopped where she knew Alloy would become hot and bothered, right above her gills. 

Alloy looked up at her with a blush on her face, breathing labored and ears flipped down. She made a whine and Alex chuckled, leaning down to her neck.

Alloy bucked her hips against Alex's, reminding them they still had two article of clothing to remove. Alex ignored that, and shoved her hand forcefully down her sisters jeans, finding a warm heat. Alloy groaned and reached up to grab a fistful of magenta tipped blond hair.

Alex's large thick green lizard tail wrapped around Alloy's red thinner tail.

Alex teased along her sisters folds, licking along her neck as she did so. Her other hand found Alloy’s chest and pinched her nipple, causing the older girl to gasp.

Alex prepared herself and bit down the exact moment she entered a finger into Alloy. Said girl moaned loudly, arching her back to push against Alex's body.

Alex didn't feel Alloy's tail slowly slip free from its confines, too busy thrusting inside of her sister to notice what was coming to her.

Alloy concentrated on her tail as much as she could without losing her brains, and subtlety slipped it inside of her sisters bottoms.

Alex gasped and stopped her thrusting for a moment when she felt a smooth muscle rub against her slit.

She looked at Alloy and saw her eyes glowing. Alex assumed hers were too due to the reflection in Alloy's already glowing eyes.

She grinned and shivered, before going back to thrusting, Alloy's tail having found its way inside of her and thrusting too.

Pretty soon, both sisters found themselves thrusting at the same pace, both wanting to get their release. Alex came first, a string of curses and moans coming out of her mouth. Alloy came soon after, her sisters climax having tipped her over the edge.

Both hybrid girls lay there, spent and tired.

"So..." Alex began, her voice curious, "All hybirds go into heat?" She asked.

"Well, no... Some hybirds have animals that don't go into heat, and therefore, just, don't go into heat." Alloy stated, matter-of-factly. "But~ since we have both wolf and cat parts, we go into heat, the same as those animals. It's annoying sometimes. Trust me." Alloy said, grinning at the last part.

"Oh..." Alex exclaimed. "So we won't... like, grow dicks or anything like those stories. Right?" Alex asked, looking to Alloy to study her face.

Alloy went red. "Heh... well... Sorry to burst your bubble but... That does happen sometimes." Alloy stated, blush spreading to her ears.

Alex just slowly lied down on Alloy’s chest and imagined herself with a dick.

"Would you help me even then?" Alex asked hopefully.

Alloy barked out a laugh, hugging her sister. "Of course! As long as you don't get me pregnant." She said.

"What." Alex said, blushing hard now.

"Alex, you grow a dick. A man's baby wand. What do you think will happen if you come inside?" Alloy looked at her with a neutral expression.

"Ahahaha... we'll cross that bridge when we get to it..." Alex said sheepishly, her tail wrapping around Alloy's again.

They both slept together, unaware of the beeping camera that turned off when a female's paper-white finger, pressed the button. Pandora quickly ran to her room to take some edge off of her core, holding the camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like recording when the other isn't looking runs in Pam and Pandora’s family, ey?  
> But yeah. Smut.
> 
> "A man's baby wand" is probably the most strange thing I've ever thought of writing.
> 
> Kill me plz
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> That was good? RIGHT?


End file.
